You Don't Have To Leave
by ARMV7
Summary: Weeks turned to days, days turned to hours, and hours to minutes. Time before Chloe would have to give her goodbye to Max. [AU-ish]


_**I couldn't think of any songs on short notice, so I thought part of the LiS soundtrack fit the bill here.**_

 _ **AU, Where it's just before Max moves away, and Chloe makes a mixtape as a super sad parting gift... yeah... nothing but angst this week really.**_

 _ **This one wasn't the best in my opinion.**_

 _ **I don't own any of the songs mentioned.**_

 _ **Also, I suck at writing Joyce.**_

 _"Chloe, we need to leave soon, please open the door."_

Joyce's voice sounded from the opposite side of Chloe's door. She wasn't going to be heeding her mother's call any time soon. She would stay in her room for all eternity. A place that brought no pain. Where she could sleep and dream about things being better than the defunct hand life had dealt her.

 _"Chloe..."_

"Go away mom," Chloe spoke. She wanted to yell, but she was too tired to try. The teen rolled onto her back, resting on her bed. Her eyes bored into the water damaged ceiling.

Being an only child sucks when your father passes away, and then your best friend has to skip town for something better.

Today was Max's last day in Arcadia Bay.

The Caulfield's family decision to do this was sudden, and for Chloe; terrifying. She, along with Joyce, had been told three weeks in advance. When the news dropped; Chloe wanted to scream, cry, and run all at the same time.

Things had become stale between Max and Chloe. Chloe refused to go to Max's house and look at moving boxes, and Max had been unusually quiet during the off time when they actually hung out.

' _Worst time to distance ourselves…'_

A clatter of the door handle made Chloe shoot up out of bed. A second later; the bolt clicked and the door swung open with a gentle groan.

"How did you get in here?" Chloe spat, she turned over. Not willing to face her mother.

"You're not the only one who knows how to mess with doors, sweetheart."

Chloe didn't answer. She just listened to the soft footfalls of Joyce crossing the room, before feeling the light depression of Joyce taking a seat on her bed, followed by a hand resting on her shoulder.

"Chloe, look at me please." Joyce called in a soft tone.

The dark-blonde teen snapped her shoulder in response. Taking an initiative, Joyce got up and sat on the opposite side of the bed. Her eyes connected with the bloodshot ones of her daughter.

It nearly broke her heart.

"Can I ask you something?"

"No." Chloe snapped again at her mother's questioning.

"I'll do it anyway," She planted her hand near Chloe's forehead, and brushed her bangs away, "Max wants to see you before she leaves, y'know."

"She's leaving, I don't want to see her anymore." Chloe's voice croaked out.

Joyce felt a little stunned to hear her say that, "Oh C'mon, you know you don't mean that. Sweetie, you'll regret this more than going down there with me, and saying goodbye."

"I didn't get to say goodbye to Dad, so what's the difference?"

Joyce then remembered something Chloe had made for Max as a parting gift, "What about that mixtape?"

Chloe froze for a second, forgetting all about said mixtape. She stayed up all night last night getting it together, curating the songs Max liked the most. It was old school, but then again, so are they.

"I know it's hard, but Seattle ain't that far away. You could visit, and Max is always a call away." Joyce got the feeling her words were finally getting to her.

"B-But what if she forgets about me? Finds new friends, and-"

"Now, don't start with that nonsense, Max isn't going to forget about you. Now come on, she's probably worried sick, waiting." Joyce stood up and held out her hand, and with reluctance, Chloe grasped it and pulled herself out of bed. Immediately she was wrapped in one of those motherly hugs that she became accustomed to in the past months.

Letting go, Chloe stepped back and grabbed the mixtape off her desk. An average run-of-the-mill tape with a label reading **"Best music in history"**.

Turning back, she followed Joyce out the door.

 _ **######**_

Boxes and boxes, coming up to Max's house all Chloe could see was the backend of the moving truck packed with boxes. Each one reminding her that this really _was_ happening.

She had split away from Joyce, whom had stopped to talk with Mr. And Mrs. Caulfield. The three adults looked sullen as they watched Chloe approach Max.

As soon as she saw Max, the feeling of what Joyce said; started to creep up on Chloe. The brunette was sitting on the porch steps. Her face crestfallen, eyeing the concrete by her feet.

Chloe got within earshot, "Hey," she spoke, the full feeling of not being here sooner gnawing at her.

Max perked up, her face brightening at the sight of Chloe, "H-Hey,"

Chloe found it hard to smile, courtesy of Max's tear-stained face. She took a seat next to her. The duo didn't speak, just watching the truck get loaded with box after box.

' _This is really happening…'_ Chloe mulled. She imagined what it would be like waking up tomorrow, realizing she can't walk down to Max's house to hang out anymore. What it would be like to venture to the tree fort alone. Each one of their pastimes would be shattered. Max nor Chloe, had many friends, which was fine because they'd spend most days as two and not more.

' _This is really gonna suck…'_

Chloe shifted her attention left –to Max, who refused to look back.

"Max?" Chloe leaned forward, Max turned further, "Hey, Max?" Chloe grabbed her small shoulder and forced her around, Max desperately tried to wipe her face clean of tears, "Max…"

"I-I don't want t-to go, Che…" Max croaked, "This is really shit…"

"Hey hey, it's not like you're moving to China." Chloe tried to lighten the mood. She took her spot next to her again, "We'll do, stuff."

Max cracked a smile, she leaned to the side, resting her head on Chloe's shoulder.

"Don't be sad Max, promise me, you won't be sad when you get to Seattle?" Chloe instructed. A rectangular bulge in her pocket hit her with a reminder, "Hey, I almost forgot; I got a thing for you."

Max pulled up and looked Chloe directly in the eyes, "A thing?"

"Heh, yeah," She retrieved it from her pocket, waving it between them, "A mixtape."

The brunette immediately grabbed it, "Dude… what's on it?"

Chloe grabbed it and turned it over in Max's grip. Right below the tape's name was three scribbled-on track names;

' _Mt. Washington – The Local Natives'_

' _Obstacles – Syd Matters'_

' _To All Of You – Syd Matters'_

' _Something Good – alt-J'_

' _Got Well Soon – Breton'_

Chloe watched as Max grinned wider as she read each name. Seconds later, she felt Max's small arms wrap around her in a tight-knit embrace.

" _Thanks Che…"_ Max murmured through the fabric of Chloe's shirt. Chloe reciprocated, trying not to cry like Max already was.

' _This really sucks…"_

Chloe pulled back, "Okay, enough sappy stuff dude,"

Max cackled, "Y-You're crying too,"

"Naw…"

The brunette started to laugh more, although still crying, "I'm gonna miss you."

"Same."

They continued to rest there, watching time pass before Max's inevitable leave. When they saw Mr Caulfield approach the porch, Chloe knew time was up.

Her father needn't say anything. Both girl got the message and followed him down to his sedan parked by the moving van. They walked together, arms over each other's shoulder, once they reached the car; it took all of Chloe's willpower to let go.

"Bye," Max muttered, her resolve broke again as she began to sob.

"Don't be sad, please, don't be sad…" She embraced Max, "We'll talk, okay?"

"O-Okay…"

They shared one final hug before Max had to get in the back of the car, Chloe stepped back, her hand still reaching out for Max to come back. She bit her lip, ignoring the pain and holding back her tears. Joyce stepped up from behind, placing her hand on Chloe's shoulder.

The sedan started up. Slowly but surely, it pulled away.

Max waved from inside, Chloe started to sob, unable to wave back due to intense shaking taking host of her body, _"Bye Max…"_

The car rounded a corner, and was gone. Sooner than Chloe had wanted. She shifted and clung to Joyce, weeping, cursing.

Chloe would wait for the moment she got to see Max again.

She'd be waiting a long time…


End file.
